poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CoolZDane
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Danny's Adventures Series page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toonguy500 (Talk) 22:27, March 12, 2011 Hey, look at my talk page. TheCityMaker 17:44, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I saw your videos. You turned deers in to tigers in Dannyladdin. TheBrideKing 17:13, July 27, 2011 (UTC) That's right. everyone turned animal into teh other. espesaily you. TheBrideKing 13:16, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Messages from Yru17 Hey, CoolZDane, this is Yru17 speaking here. For SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame, I already decided to replace Danny and Sawyer with Terk and Tantor from Tarzan and Zazu from The Lion King films, so I think you can still do Danny Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame for the real film's 15 anniversary. Anways, did you know that Danny and Sawyer are already members of Legoland1085's Dave Felis' Adventures team? Hey, CoolZDane, it's Yru17 again and I've got a message for you. I just deleted the trailer for SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame so I can remake it by replacing Danny and Sawyer with Terk, Tantor, and Zazu and I will not upload it again until I get permission from any copyright owner to re-edit my films. Plus, I will remake the poster soon, so now is the good time for you to make Danny Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame and good luck with it. Thanks! Hey, CoolZDane, it's Yru17 again. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you might want to have the Cats Don't Dance characters absent from your Berenstain Bears crossover film with Aladdin (as well as renaming it The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Aladdin) and just make them guest stars of your Berenstain Bears/Aladdin sequels because Genie will meet those characters in LionKingRulezAgain1's upcoming film Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance and you also might want to have Timothy Q. Mouse and Jim Crow and his Brothers absent from your Berenstain Bears crossover films with the first two Aladdin films and just make them guest stars of your Berenstain Bears crossover film with Aladdin and the King of Thieves because Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, and Iago will meet Timothy Q. Mouse and Jim Crow and his Brothers in my upcoming film Littlefoot's Adventures of Dumbo. Hey, CoolZDane, it's Yru17 again. Since Danny and Sawyer will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin, can you do a Berenstain Bears crossover film with The Pebble and the Penguin and guest star Hubie, Rocko, and Drake in Danny and The Black Cauldron? Hey, CoolZDane, it's Yru17 again. I'm sorry to tell you this, but Scroopfan3212311 will already use Dodger, Tito, Francis, Einstein, and Rita as members of his SpongeBob team called the Shell Logue Squad, so I'm afraid they may have to just be guest stars of some of your films since only one team is enough for each character. Hey, CoolZDane, it's Yru17 again. DisneyMovieLover103 has just started making Robin Hood and Alice's Adventures of Dumbo and Fievel and Tiger are in it, so can you please go to her YouTube account and ask her to have her film take place after your Cats Don't Dance/American Tail films (which features Timothy Q. Mouse and Jim Crow and his Brothers joining Danny and his friends)? I'm requesting you that because if you don't ask her that, Robin Hood and Alice's Adventures of Dumbo might mark the first time Fievel and Tiger would meet those characters. Thanks. Anyways, you don't have to worry about using Dodger, Tito, Francis, Einstein, and Rita in your films anymore because Scroopfan3212311 is currently using them for his films and I cut Aladdin and Abu out of Littlefoot's Adventures of Oliver & Company since I decided to do the film before Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar. Hey, CoolZDane, it's Yru17 again. I've got good news and bad news and it's all about DisneyMovieLover103's film Robin Hood and Alice's Adventures of Dumbo. The good news is that Fievel and Timothy are cousins. The bad news is that Tiger, Taran, and Eilonwy already met Timothy in Robin Hood and Alice's Adventures of Dumbo. This is why you might want to have Timothy and the Crows absent from your Cats Don't Dance crossovers with An American Tail and The Black Cauldron. Well, since Wendy is the only Peter Pan character on the Robin Hood and Alice's Adventures team, Alice is the only Alice in Wonderland character on that team, Fievel and Tiger are the only American Tail characters not only on that team, but also in Robin Hood and Alice's Adventures of Dumbo and Robin Hod and Little John are the only Robin Hood characters not only on that team, but also in Robin Hood and Alice's Adventures of Dumbo, you can have your Cats Don't Dance crossovers with Robin Hod, Alice in Wonderland, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, and Peter Pan take place after Robin Hood and Alice's Adventures of Dumbo. For The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Robin Hood, that would be fine. After all, RatiganRules will guest star Robin Hood and Little John in his Winx Club crossover film with Cats Don't Dance. Also, since RatiganRules is guest starring Danny and Sawyer in his Winx Club crossover film with Alice and Wonderland, I would suggest you would do The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Alice in Wonderland. Anyways, what do you think you would do with your Cats Don't Dance crossovers with The Black Cauldron, Peter Pan, and the two American Tail films? Does this mean you'll do The Berenstain Bears crossovers with The Black Cauldron, Peter Pan, and the two American Tail films instead? KBA Account History Remember me? If not, I'll tell you who I am: I'm KBAFourthtime and ~walnuts (respectively from YouTube and DeviantART). P.S. The reason for the "KBA" initials was that my first YT account was "KiriannasBoyARtisan"*, but I deleted it for an inbox glitch, so I became "UsedtobeKBA", but for only a week until the same reason I deleted that one too. Then I became "ThirdTimeChangedKBA", but soon after I got logged out by mistake and I couldn't log back in because I hadn't remembered my password, so, I'm been "KBAFourthtime" ever since. *The capitalization of the "R" after the "A" was an error. It was meant to be "Kirianna'sBoyArtisan". Interstate2011 02:44, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Here's something I like to tell you You can go toThe Parody Wiki and look.